What Happened to Us?
by runthistownx
Summary: After being gone for two years, Dana and Nicole return to PCA noticing a huge change with their old friends, Zoey, Quinn, Logan, Chase and Michael. The group has split up and their personality has changed. Will they bring them back together? Mostly DL!


**What Happened to Us? **

**Disclaimer – **I do not own Zoey 101 (:

**Plot – **When Dana and Nicole return back to PCA, they noticed that their old group has split up. All of them, turning to different people and forming new friendships except for one. They befriend their old friend and decide to change back all their old friends back into the Special Seven.

**NOTE: Lola Martinez is not in the story (; **

Their taxi stopped in front of the gates at PCA, Dana quickly paid the man and got out, pushing Nicole out the door. Nicole turned and slapped Dana on the hand jokingly and stood up and smoothed down her skirt. She grabbed her luggage from the boot and Dana did the same. They stood together and then entered into their old school, feeling a mix of emotions.

"It's good to be back," Nicole stated.

"Yeah, it is," Dana agreed and they headed down to the office to register in.

After that, they came back outside and was assigned to the room 101, like usual.

"Do you think Zoey's still in 101?" Nicole asked, excitedly.

"I don't know, I don't care, as long as I get the bottom bunk," Dana replied, groaning at her bag that just fell on the ground. A strong muscular arm reached down and picked it up for her, Dana mumbled a thank you before looking up into the person's eyes, which she recognized to be the very own Logan Reese's. She smiled, feeling excitement in her stomach.

"Hey Reese," Dana said, happily.

"Hey Cruz," Logan answered, blankly. "Nicole,"

"Hi Logan!" Nicole screamed, running in for a hug. Logan looking confused stood nervously, not moving. Dana went in for a hug but this time, Logan reacted and wrapped his arms around her. Dana smiled at this and nuzzled her head into his neck and breathing in his scent of smell which she always loved.

The hug was long enough that Nicole had to cough loudly so that both Dana and Logan let go and stood as far away from each other. Dana glanced at Logan's face to notice his face going red which resulted in her, blushing as well. Nicole nudged Dana in the ribs which she let out a little scream.

"Uh, Logan… Do you want to help us move to Room 101?" Dana asked. Logan hesitated for a moment.

"Sure, I guess," Logan said nervously, picking up their bags and helping them to Room 101. Once there, Nicole moved her key to the hole and opened the door and Dana turned to pick up her bag, noticing Logan hiding behind a wall.

"What are you doing?" Dana laughed at him. Logan told her to be quiet.

"Is Zoey there?" Logan asked. Dana leaned to look into the room and noticed Zoey wasn't in the room, she turned and shook her head which ended up as Logan letting out a sign of relief. Dana stared at him confused but then was interrupted by Logan pushing her into the room. After packing, Nicole said she had to go check the campus for hot guys. Dana rolled her eyes and laid on the bed, switching on the television. Logan stood there, shifting from one side to another.

"Well, aren't you going to sit?" Dana asked, motioning to the couch.

"I'd rather not," Logan whispered. Dana stared at him shocked, since when did he whisper about things? Dana sat up on her bed quickly, accidentally hitting her head on the bunk above hers which she let out a loud squeal. Logan laughed and headed over to the mini fridge and taking out an icepack and threw it to her which completely missed and landed on the ground.

Both thinking the same thing, they headed towards the icepack and knocked heads together which caused serious pain for Dana's head.

"Ouch," Dana groaned, taking the icepack from Logan's hand and holding it against her head.

"Sorry," Logan mumbled. Dana sat down crossed-legged and watched Logan carefully, he noticed this and laughed.

"What's up?" Logan asked her.

"Oh nothing, except the fact you've changed," Dana replied leaning back and resting with one hand.

"Oh really? How?" Logan asked.

"Well, the fact you're like shy now and that you're scared of entering this room if Zoey's here?"

"Well, things have changed over the years," Logan shrugged.

"I can see that, and why?" Dana questioned. Logan let out a sigh.

"Long story," Logan answered.

"Well, shorten it," Dana demanded, with attitude that Logan found incredibly attractive.

"Everyone's changed, we're all different now. We're no longer friends, I guess," Logan said. Dana dropped the icepack to the ground and moved closer to Logan.

"What? Why?" Dana said kind of scared of the answer.

"Let's start with Quinn, when people made fun of her, you always told them to back off but after you left, she kept getting bullied with no help from anyone and they kept saying you look like a nerd, so she took off her glasses, got contacts and dressed like a sl…" He stopped there. Dana nodded and shrugged.

"Well, Chase, realized that Zoey would never love him so he turned emo, upset about everything, writing about songs, and Nicole was always there to encourage him to go for it, but now she's gone…" Logan continued. "Michael, was tired of being called a pig for his obsession of eating potato chips so he turned into a lift weighting freak! Zoey, tired of being called a perfectionist had her grades pulled down and now she's studying very hard and turned into a nerd," Logan finished off. "Because of these differences, our friendship group got a bit rocky then broke up,"

Dana's mouth wide opened. She was shocked, very shocked, that the group would change in 2 years that much. She only had one question left that needed to be answered.

"And what about you?" Dana asked.

"Well, one reason, because I was in love with you,"

**That's chapter one (: I hope you guys enjoy, review if you want me to continue, if not, then I won't. I hope you like! Some DL here :D**


End file.
